


Woof Woof

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Headspace, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pet Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, no toys or anything just pet names and headspace, the kinkiest thing ive ever written? perhaps, this is pretty vanilla puppy play tho tbh, very brief felching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: Jeno is such a good puppy.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Woof Woof

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you've checked the tags! this one is a little weird not gonna lie
> 
> ive been working on a pretty long fic nonstop for the past two months, so it felt good to take a break and write something simple and filthy. enjoy!

Jeno played his video games without headphones tonight, just in case he was needed. His attention was half on his game and half on the phone that laid face up within his line of sight, watchful for any important notifications. Every now and then he paused and checked his messages, just in case he had missed anything, and each time he frowned and went back to his game.

When he heard a gentle voice, “ _ Jeno! _ ” from outside the hall, he jumped out of his seat and closed his computer without bothering to check whether his progress had saved. He bounded out of his room into the hallway, then glanced around. The same call came again, and he followed it into the kitchen.

Jaemin was waiting for him by the fridge, and Jeno immediately raced up to him and scooped him up into his arms. Jaemin laughed as he kissed him.

“Someone’s happy to see me, hmm? What were you doing? Were you napping?”

Jeno nodded enthusiastically.

“Mm, thought so. That’s why I didn’t want to disturb you when I came home. How are you? How’s my puppy?”

The word was magic to Jeno’s ears, and he instantly felt himself begin to slip further. He had been lingering near the edge for a few hours now, and having Jaemin here talking to him like this felt like jumping headfirst into the deep end of a pool. He just giggled and kissed the side of Jaemin’s jaw.

“Oh, good boy,” Jaemin said warmly, his hand ruffling Jeno’s soft hair. “I was just getting myself some water, do you wanna move to the couch?”

“Yeah!” Jeno yipped. He stayed glued to Jaemin’s side as the two of them went into the living room, then flopped down heavily on the cushions and gazed up at Jaemin.

“Puppy wants to cuddle tonight, hm?” Jaemin asked, as if he needed an answer. He curled up next to Jeno and patted his lap, and Jeno immediately flopped over on top of him.

“You saw my text!” Jeno chirped, a huge smile on his face as Jaemin rubbed his stomach affectionately.

“Of course, baby,” Jaemin cooed. He tapped Jeno’s nose and smiled at the way that Jeno scrunched his face up. “I was so happy to see that my adorable little puppy wanted to play with me tonight.”

Jeno smiled brighter than the sun and wiggled around happily. “Puppy always wants to play!”

“Yes he does,” Jaemin agreed. He ran his fingers through Jeno’s hair, other hand still rubbing circles into Jeno’s belly. “So how does the puppy want to play tonight? Did you have anything specific in mind?”

Jeno frowned for a moment, apparently intimidated by this grand task of thought. He shrugged and smiled again.

“Dunno! Just wanna spend time with Nana!”

Jaemin hummed. His hand on Jeno’s stomach moved down a little, wandering curiously by Jeno’s sweatpants.

“Does puppy wanna do something like this? Hm?” He asked as his hand made its way over Jeno’s crotch, ever so gently brushing the beginnings of a tent that was gradually forming there.

Jaemin watched the way that Jeno’s face slowly changed, from thoughtless excitement to wide eyed expectancy.

“Ohh, this is what puppy wanted, isn’t it?” Jaemin teased. He rubbed a little harder, and Jeno whined. “Do you want Nana to touch you? Or do you wanna rut against my leg?” His other hand carded soothingly through Jeno’s hair. “It’s up to you, baby.”

Jeno swallowed and slowly blinked as he considered. Then he sat up suddenly and shuffled around so he was crouched on Jaemin’s lap, facing him.

“Puppy wanna…” Jeno said, carefully deliberating. He slid down from the couch onto the floor. “Puppy wanna…” He pawed tentatively at Jaemin’s thighs.

“Hm? What’s that?” Jaemin asked, both hands now petting and brushing Jeno’s hair back to get a good look at him. “You gotta use your words, baby.”

Jeno huffed and rested his cheek on Jaemin’s knee, gazing up at him with the biggest, most pitiful puppy eyes Jaemin had ever seen.

“What?” Jaemin whined gently, squeezing Jeno’s other cheek. “Speak, Jen. I’m not a mind reader.”

Jeno whimpered and pawed more insistently at Jaemin’s leg. “Take it off.”

Jaemin smiled. “My pants?”

Jeno sat up straight and nodded quickly. “Puppy wanna make Nana feel good.”

Jaemin cooed and cupped Jeno’s cheeks in his palm. “You’re the sweetest boy ever, you know that?”

Jeno smiled and nodded.

“Who’s the sweetest boy ever?”

Jeno giggled. “Me!”

“Yes you are!”

Jaemin pinched Jeno’s cheeks and ruffled his hair as he praised him some more, revelling in the delighted squeaks and giggles it prompted from the boy crouched between his knees. Once it seemed Jeno knew for sure just how sweet he was, Jaemin finally moved to undo his belt buckle. It wasn’t as convenient as usual, when Jaemin could just whip off his sweats or underwear, but he hadn’t had a chance to get changed after coming home. Jeno was rarely in this headspace so early in the night, and Jaemin wasn’t about to make him wait any longer than necessary.

Trying to maneuver out of a belt and work pants turned out to be a little more difficult than usual when there was an excitable pup yapping about at his heels trying to help. Jeno was even clumsier than usual like this, and his floppy hands were useless as they pawed around Jaemin’s waist and legs.

Finally, Jaemin’s clothes were scattered around the floor and he was bare from the waist down. Jeno looked like he was going to explode from the excitement that crackled through his entire body as Jaemin began to stroke himself up to full hardness.

“I don’t have any lube on me, puppy, do you mind if I--”

“Don’t need it!” Jeno yipped, and he opened his mouth and let a little string of spittle fall from his tongue. He frowned and tried again, taking a moment to gather up saliva in the back of his mouth, then let it fall in a big glob onto Jaemin’s cock.

“Oh, good boy, so smart,” Jaemin praised as he continued to stroke himself, slicking his length with Jeno’s spit.

Jaemin ruffled Jeno’s hair around a bit, then took a firm hold and held Jeno’s head above his cock.

“Is my puppy ready?”

Jeno nodded as best he could with Jaemin’s grip in his hair, his mouth wide open and tongue lolling as he eagerly awaited Jaemin’s length. “Puppy ready!”

“Good boy.”

Jaemin pushed Jeno’s head all the way down onto his cock, until he could feel Jeno’s breath from his nose on his stomach. Jeno took it wonderfully, quiet and smooth just like he had been trained, and Jaemin groaned.

“Oh, good boy, so good,” Jaemin crooned. He moved Jeno’s head up then immediately pushed it back down again. “Look up at me, puppy.”

Jeno did just as he was told, his round eyes staring straight at Jaemin with his mouth stuffed full of cock. Jaemin moaned at the sight, and Jeno whimpered quietly, sending vibrations from his throat into Jaemin’s length.

“Can Nana fuck puppy’s mouth?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno blinked slowly, with the tiniest of nods, then Jaemin began rocking his hips gently, pushing his cock deep into Jeno’s throat. Jeno whined with each push of Jaemin’s cock deep in the back of his throat, and Jaemin hushed him gently.

“Such a good boy--  _ fuck _ \-- Taking Nana’s cock so well,” Jaemin grunted as he rocked his hips, keeping Jeno’s head still with his grip on his hair.

Jeno’s eyes were welling up, but he didn’t blink them away. He let the fat tears spill down his cheeks, his eyebrows drawn together as he kept his gaze steady on Jaemin. Jaemin brushed them away with his thumb, cooing gentle reassurances between his breathless swears.

“S… Such a good boy…” Jaemin gasped. He started to thrust a little faster. “Will you swallow like a good boy, baby?”

Jeno grunted in confirmation, and Jaemin rocked his hips harder.

“‘M gonna-- Fill up my puppy’s mouth-- Make him so messy--” Jaemin’s words devolved into a babbled mess as he chased his orgasm. Finally, he pushed Jeno’s head all the way down and came down his throat, shaky hands buried in Jeno’s hair to keep him down.

Jeno swallowed it all wonderfully, and kept still when Jaemin let go of his hair and melted into the couch. He waited patiently while Jaemin caught his breath, motionless on Jaemin’s cock. Then Jaemin patted his head and murmured “okay,” and Jeno immediately pulled off and began lapping everywhere he could reach, cleaning up Jaemin’s cock and thighs with his tongue. Jaemin shivered at the overstimulation, and smiled quietly as he watched Jeno work. Finally, Jeno was done, and he sat back on his heels and watched Jaemin intently.

“Come here baby,” Jaemin said, barely lifting his arms before Jeno was on him, clambering all over his lap and planting sloppy licks and kisses everywhere on Jaemin’s face. Jaemin giggled as he praised him and stroked his hair.

Jeno seemed like he had everything he needed at the moment, but Jaemin could feel the hardness pressing against his waist as Jeno squirmed on top of him. He tried to say something about it, but Jeno just kept licking him all over, and he couldn’t get it out between his giggles. He gently pushed Jeno away a bit, and sighed at the betrayed whimper this prompted from the pup.

“Shh, don’t be so dramatic,” Jaemin teased as Jeno pouted. “You’ve just been such a good boy, making Nana feel so good, and I wonder how I can make my puppy feel good too…?” He looked down at the situation in Jeno’s pants. “There must be something my good boy wants, hm?”

Jeno whined when he followed Jaemin’s gaze down to his own crotch. He squirmed a bit, apparently embarrassed, and glanced back up at Jaemin.

“What do you want, puppy?” Jaemin asked as he stroked Jeno’s hair. “It’s Nana’s turn to make you feel good.”

Jeno whined again and ducked his head into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. “...Embarrassed.” His voice was hoarse from being fucked.

Jaemin tsked gently and ran his fingers from the back of Jeno’s head to his nape. “Go ahead and just take what you want then, puppy. Nana’s giving you permission.”

Jeno lifted his head and blinked at Jaemin, perhaps looking for an indication whether he was joking. Jaemin nodded.

Jeno moved quickly, sliding off Jaemin’s lap to kneel on the cushions next to him. He put his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders and pushed him until he was laying on his back under Jeno. It was a little rougher than Jaemin was expecting, and he let out a surprised laugh and put his hands on the sides of Jeno’s arms.

“Is this what puppy wants?”

“Is it okay?” Jeno asked. He froze, suddenly hesitant.

Jaemin cooed and nodded. “Keep going.”

“Puppy wanna…” Jeno straddled Jaemin’s leg and pressed against it, his face tense with effort. He started to rut his hips, humping Jaemin’s thigh like the desperate pup he was.

Jaemin propped himself up on his elbows to watch. His skin prickled with heat as Jeno moved faster, clumsy and desperate on his leg. Jeno made a few hungry noises from deep in the back of his throat, then whined loudly and slumped his shoulders. He stopped and looked up at Jaemin, eyes huge and watery.

“Not enough,” Jeno whimpered.

Jaemin frowned and stroked Jeno’s hair soothingly. “What do you need, puppy?” His hands slipped down Jeno’s back to the hem of his sweatpants. “Want this off?”

Jeno nodded, and Jaemin helped him rid himself of his clothes. He helped pull Jeno’s shirt up over his head once his pants were gone, then went ahead and took his own shirt off as well. The wild look in Jeno’s eyes when Jaemin stripped sent a powerful shiver down Jaemin’s spine. His skin prickled as Jeno stared at him, and he licked two of his fingers slowly. Jeno’s eyes followed Jaemin’s hand as it crept down Jaemin’s body to prod at his hole.

“Does puppy wanna fuck Nana?”

Jeno swallowed, his throat bobbing dramatically.

Jaemin pushed a finger through and hummed. “Nana’s still loose from when you fucked him this morning. You remember that, puppy? You remember fucking Nana as soon as he woke up today?”

Jeno curled his lip and frowned, his gaze still glued to Jaemin’s finger pressing in and out of his hole, gently stretching himself open. “I didn’t do that,” He pouted, “Jeno did.”

Jaemin blinked. Oops. “Of course, I’m sorry puppy. That wasn’t my puppy this morning. You wanna show me how much better you can fuck me than that Jeno can? You wanna fill Nana up with your cock?”

Jeno’s face lit up. He yipped happily and wiggled around on the couch, but the intense hunger burning in his eyes remained.

Jaemin tried to prep himself as quick as he could. Jeno had been exceptionally patient all night, but every pup has his limits, Jaemin didn’t want to make his pup wait any longer.

“I definitely need lube this time, puppy. Will you go fetch the bottle from our room, please?”

Jeno jumped off the couch and bounded towards the hall. Jaemin smiled as he watched him go, then worked to get himself as open as he could before Jeno came back. Jeno returned shortly, his eyes gleaming and a big bottle of lube clamped between his teeth. Jaemin smiled and reached out to take the bottle as Jeno situated himself back on the couch, then got his hole nice and slicked up as Jeno watched.

“Mmh… Nana’s ready.” Jaemin set the bottle on the coffee table and spread his knees wide. “Sit back for me, puppy, show me how good you are.”

Jeno did as he was told, waiting crouched on his heels, his gaze zeroed in on Jaemin’s hole like it was the only thing in the world. He fell completely still, repressed energy crackling through his skin, poor cock weeping.

“Okay,” Jaemin murmured.

Jeno leapt forward and grabbed Jaemin’s hips. He thrusted forward and completely missed Jaemin’s hole, cock sliding against Jaemin’s inner thigh. Jaemin reached down and helped hold Jeno’s length in position, then Jeno pushed forward, finally penetrating.

Jeno didn’t hesitate at all when he was like this. He went all in, immediately pounding Jaemin’s hole like his life depended on it. His breath was heavy and ragged as he hunched over Jaemin’s body, hips thrusting wildly, strong hands like a vice on Jaemin’s hips.

Jaemin cried out with every snap of Jeno’s hips on the back of his thighs, Jeno’s cock filling him up better than his fingers ever could. He covered his mouth with both hands and blinked up at Jeno, who stared back at him with a wild, nearly feral look in his eyes. It was infuriatingly arousing, and Jaemin felt like his entire body was on fire. Jeno was almost unrecognizable when he got into this headspace; this unrestrained, animalistic beast was nothing like the shy, polite Jeno that Jaemin knew. Jeno panted and growled, taking what he wanted with zero reservations.

A thin line of drool dribbled from Jeno’s lips onto Jaemin’s chest. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Jaemin’s orgasm crashed through him with no warning, his entire body jerking beneath Jeno’s hold as he came untouched. Cum shot onto his stomach, and he moved his hands from his mouth to grip Jeno’s arms, just to have something to ground him. His head was spinning. His nerves were blazing. Once his orgasm passed, he fell limp, mouth agape and eyes shut.

Not once did Jeno slow down. He kept fucking with the same merciless pace, as if he wasn’t even aware that Jaemin had already come.

Jaemin sighed, his body burning with overstimulation, just letting himself be tossed about by Jeno’s thrusts.

“Good boy,” Jaemin managed to say with what little strength he had left.

Jaemin cracked his eyes open to gaze up at Jeno, and when he caught his gaze, Jeno groaned and pushed his hips forward one last time. Jeno held Jaemin’s gaze as he came, and Jaemin’s eyes fell shut by their own accord when he felt that hot cum filling him up deep inside. Finally, Jeno pulled out, but Jaemin wasn’t given any chance to relax before Jeno was moving down and licking up all the cum spilling out from his hole. Jaemin shouted, his legs kicking out involuntarily from the overwhelming stimulation.

“N… No more puppy, that’s okay,” Jaemin spluttered, reaching out weakly for Jeno.

Jeno lifted his head, some cum stuck on his chin, and blinked at Jaemin. Jaemin made feeble grabby hands at him, and Jeno conceded. He flopped down heavily onto Jaemin’s chest, knocking the wind out of him one last time. Jaemin started to wrap his arms around Jeno, but he was too tired, so he let his arms fall limp to his side. The two laid like that for a while, catching their breath, bodies tangled together on the couch that Jaemin was going to have to deep clean later tonight.

“Such a good boy,” Jaemin murmured once he was finally able to speak again. He found the strength to stroke Jeno’s hair lightly, babbling nonsensical praises and just hoping Jeno understood.

Jeno didn’t respond, so Jaemin lifted his head to look at him. He found his pup laying with his head on Jaemin’s chest, eyes shut, dribbling a cute puddle of drool onto Jaemin’s skin. Jaemin smiled and laid his head back down, fingers twirling gently in Jeno’s hair. His eyes slipped back shut. He felt absolutely filthy: sweaty, and sticky with cum around his asshole and pressed between his and Jeno’s stomachs. When they both woke up again, it was going to be hard to peel themselves off each other.

As Jaemin drifted off to sleep, he thought about what he should make for dinner once he and his pup were all washed up.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really have experience with puppy play so if this is inaccurate in any way i apologize ;;
> 
> please leave your feedback, it keeps me motivated! thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
